


A Welcome Surprise

by Sassywrites77



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, Kakashi cooks, M/M, Yamato is so tired, kakashi as hokage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Kakashi surprises Yamato, who has just returned from a mission, with a homemade dinner for an impromptu date night.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Welcome Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Kakayama Week 2020 with the prompt Date Night. I just love the idea of Kakashi surprising Tenzo with a home-cooked meal.

Yamato entered his apartment with a tired sigh. It had been a long, tiring mission with Sai and Naruto arguing constantly. He should be used to it by now, but they seemed more antagonistic towards each other than usual. Even having Sakura there to knock their heads together, which was usually effective in instantly shutting them up, had little effect on them.

He pulled himself from his thoughts as Kakashi appeared, coming from Yamato's kitchen.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Yamato asked, not hiding his surprise. Yes, he and Kakashi were in a relationship, but he hadn't expected the man to be waiting for him at his home after a mission. Kakashi surprised him even further as he slipped his mask down and leaned closer to press his lips to Yamato's.

"Can't I cook a nice dinner for my kobito who has just returned from a long mission?" Kakashi asked, a teasing smile on his lips.

"How did you know I would be home?" Yamato inquired as he dropped his backpack by the door and removed his shoes.

"Well, I am the Hokage after all," Kakashi replied with a grin.

Yamato rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean you're all-knowing."

Kakashi huffed in feigned annoyance. "Fine. Sakura may have sent a message while you were traveling back to let me know Sai and Naruto were worse than usual. Plus, I told you when you left I owed you a nice, homemade dinner for sending you on back to back missions."

Kakashi grabbed Yamato's hand, leading him into the kitchen where the table was nicely set even including lit candles. Yamato felt his heart leap in his chest at the romantic side of his lover. He should have expected it given how many times Kakashi had read his beloved Icha Icha series.

Yamato watched on, amazed as Kakashi placed his favorite meal in front of him. If he wasn’t already head over heels for the man, he would be now. When Kakashi settled in his seat across the table, Yamato reached across and squeezed Kakashi's hand.

"Thank you. I can't believe you did all this for me," he said with a soft smile.

Kakashi just shrugged. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," Yamato replied before beginning to eat.

After finishing the meal, he sat back in his seat rubbing his stomach. "That was delicious, Kakashi. Thank you, again."

Kakashi waved his hand. "You're welcome," he replied softly, watching Yamato closely. He could tell he was tired. He stood up and walked around the table.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and in bed," he said as he reached to help Yamato up.

He lead Yamato to the bathroom, settling him on the closed toilet seat as he ran a bath. Kakashi watched in amusement as Yamato began to undress, or tried to as he got tangled in his shirt. 

"Let me help," he said softly, taking the hem of his shirt and pulling the shirt over his head. He threw it in the corner of the bathroom, then ruffled Yamato's hair affectionately making the other man swat lazily at his hand.

Kakashi laughed and walked back over to the tub to check the water. Deeming it just the right temperature, he returned to Yamato and stood him up, quickly helping him out of the rest of his clothes. He removed his own clothes before leading the other man to the tub and helping him step in.

They settled in the tub, Yamato relaxing back against Kakashi's chest with a contented sigh. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Yamato, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder, the other man humming quietly and trying to snuggle even further into Kakashi. 

Kakashi picked up the washcloth he had set on the side of the tub, soaping it up and proceeding to bathe his tired kobito. If it wasn't for the quiet, pleased sounds Yamato made, Kakashi would have thought he'd fallen asleep. He finished cleaning him up then helped him stand.

Kakashi quickly dried the exceedingly tired Yamato before guiding him to his bed. Yamato gave Kakashi a sleepy smile as he lay on the bed. Kakashi pulled the covers up, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

"Stay," Yamato murmured as Kakashi moved away.

"Dishes," Kakashi whispered back in response.

"Tomorrow," Yamato replied, rolling to his side, reaching out, and tugging lightly on Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi relented, climbing in bed behind him and wrapping his arm around Yamato's waist, curling around him protectively. He chuckled when it sounded as though the other man purred in satisfaction.

"Good night, Tenzo," Kakashi whispered as he pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

Yamato's reply was a quiet snore, and Kakashi snuggled closer soon following the other man into sleep.


End file.
